Golden Thread::
by Fragrance-of-forgiveness
Summary: In Draco's opinion this day of May can't get much worse. In fact, he almost turns out to be right. But his green-eyed lover really whips up a surprise that they'll both remember for years on end.


Gah! I hate myself for not writing any fanfiction anymore! Well, here's something one-shoty for you! I really hope you'll like it!

Title: Golden thread

Pairing: Harry/Draco(Top!Harry)

Summary: In Draco's opinion this day of May can't get much worse. In fact, he almost turns out to be right. But his green-eyed lover really whips up a surprise that they'll both remember for years on end. Just follow the Golden Thread and find out what has the Mad Writer prepared for you.

Rating: M

Warnings: Boy on boy, slight cursing, post-war.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was gently sipping her tea from a China-porcelain cup when the wards on her house hummed that someone was at the front door.<p>

Without rushing (because that was so ill-bred it made her sick) she carefully put down the cup, elegantly stood up and walked outside of the spacious living room. Her heels were clicking against the white marble stairs when she felt the wards nearly tingling with urgency. The woman did not stress herself though and she kept her way down the stairs, one hand curved in front of her lower torso and the other faintly following the smooth contours of the ebony parapet.

The wards now buzzed irritatingly in her head and she grimaced slightly-who could be so persistent?

Her long indigo dress swished behind her as she sped up just a tad bit and crossed the wide space between the stairs and the door. Out of pure female habit she glanced at the mirror for a split second before she opened the door. Only years of refining stopped her from ungraciously gaping as no other, but The Savior stood in front of her, slightly towering over and hurriedly saying:

"I need your help, Mrs. Malfoy"

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was outraged.<p>

Life didn't deserve to be graced with his presence, seriously.

He curtly rummaged his coat for the keys and as his fingers found them he harshly pulled his hand out of his pocket. A tearing noise followed the move and as he lifted the hand holding the keys, he noticed the pocket's lining hanging torn from his key ring.

"Fuck."

He rolled his eyes and wondered if his day could get any worse. And on top of all he couldn't sew to save his ass. Neither could Potter.

A new jolt of irritation ran trough his body. Sometimes he pondered on what on this God-blasted Earth had made him hook up with Potter. He was sure to the marrow of his bones that sometimes the brat 'forgot' to do the dishes or go shopping out of mere stubbornness and he exsisted simply to irritate the hell out of the blond.

But…Something in Draco's features softened as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The familiar fragrances of their shared home tugged him out if his thoughts. The odor of Harry's aftershave, the slight smell of flowers-Draco loved being surrounded by ones, and something more delicate and actually mouthwatering. As he hung his light black coat on the wall and bowed down to untie his luxurious Amedeo Testoni shoes, something caught his attention. A delicate golden thread had appeared from thin air, hung on waist-height and ran trough the very middle of the dark corridor.

The blond stood up in alert. Many years had passed since The War, but his instincts were still wrought with caution when it came to unfamiliar and unknown things happening around him.

He tensed his senses, trying to sort out the magic remains around him. Nothing. He could feel only Harry's magic and a bit of his own. Slightly relieved, he stepped forward and moved his hand closer to the thread. It felt more like made of magic than matter. His pale fingers curled around the fiber and he followed it, his curiosity vivid. What could be on the other end?

Draco thoughtfully avoided the place of the floor which creaked. He suspected this might be some of Harry's tricks and he would definitely not blow his cover and literally surrender to the prank. A flash of humiliation and shame ran across his face when he remembered the last time he fell for it.

Following the thread, Draco found himself in front of the dining room. The door was slightly ajar, so he peered trough the slit.

"Bloody-…"

Draco's eyes widened. He saw Harry carrying a plate with a silver-ish lid on top of it. The brunet cursed and dropped the plate on the arranged table, a sliding and spilling noise following. He was so caught up with his own problems that he didn't notice Draco opening the door more and entering the room.

The blond's breath hitched in his throat. The table was arranged as if it came straight from some fancy restaurant-from the candlestick with scarlet candles in it casting a yellowish light to the napkins and the plates. The candles weren't the only source of light though, the lights were slightly dimmed and it gave an overall dreamy and very cozy atmosphere.

His foot pressed a creaking floor board and it startled Harry. He whirled around and accidentally brought down the wine bottle which made a spectacular spin in the air and smashed against the beige carpet.

His green eyes widened almost comically as he saw the red stain spreading trough the carpet, but then his whole face darkened and his eyes drooped half closed. He knelt down on the floor and started collecting the greenish pieces of the glass. Draco noticed how tensed and stiff his body was. Something didn't fit…

"I-I'll clean up the mess."-the brunet's voice was flat and very disappointed. Then he started murmuring something obviously not meant for Draco to hear-"What was I thinking…Setting up this…Fuck…"

Draco felt some unnamed feeling clenching his heart and knelt down next to Harry, carefully avoiding the stain. He outstretched a hand and gently placed it onto Harry's shoulder. The man looked up with a startled look, as if he had forgotten the other's presence. His cheeks reddened and his stark green eyes averted, unable to meet December-grey ones.

Draco's keen gaze didn't serve his purpose. The blond still pondered over Harry's murmurs and the sudden change in his behaviour. A broken wine bottle could never upset anyone, unless it was very expensive, and it wasn't.

Something mutual passed in the small space between them. Harry's shoulders eased and Draco muttered a quick spell that made the shattered glass disappear with a pop and the hideous stain to dim out until it was barely visible. They both got up simultaneously and Draco bowed down slightly to dust off the imaginary dirt from his knees.

"Um…welcome home…"-Harry's voice finally broke the silence. Draco straightened up and smiled back.

"Did you buy dough and walnuts as I asked you to?"

A bolt ran trough Harry's body and his eyes widened once again. Then he looked away, which Draco recognized as shame.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I…I was you know…Umm…shopping for…this…"-he waved his hand widely towards the table's general direction and Draco feared he might bring down something else if he kept flailing.

"And 'this' is what?"

Harry shuddered mentally. Draco's deep drawling voice always managed to make him feel like a guilty pupil, who realized he had done something wrong. The brunet hated to feel like that.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?"-he retorted with a huff.

The blond had at least five different and biting answers, but he swallowed them up and instead smiled. One had to be blind to miss the obvious shame and discomfort lacing through Harry's features.

"I appreciate your…hmm…efforts, the setting and the food...But I know you very well and you're practically unable of setting this on your own. Who was the magic helper?"

Harry blushed and fumed, but it didn't have the desired effect. Draco's smile just morphed into an irritating grin.

"For your information, your Majesty"-he mimicked the pompous accent that Draco seemed unable to get rid of-"I did it on my own entirely. Unlike _some _of us, I _can_ cook without setting the kitchen on fire. _Twice_."

Draco's grin faltered and he automatically went into defense mode.

"It was a freaking _accident_, when will you stop rubbing it in?"

Harry didn't say anything and Draco fumed even more. The Gryffindor simply loved the moments when he shed down the icy mask of composure and elegance the other wore so persistently and left the core exposed-just an ordinary man, with ordinary feelings and emotions.

"And I'm still very sure someone helped you. You nearly suffocated the last time you tried tying a bow for a Christmas present"

Harry averted his eyes and rubbed his neck. Ribbons were weapons of mass destruction in his opinion.

"Okay, _fine_. Someone did help me."

"Was it Granger?"-his nose wrinkled ever so slightly-"I'm _so_ not touching anything if-"

Draco felt a chill run down his spine. Harry's eyes were usually very warm and soothing, but now they were hard and cold. The blond felt he had crossed that invisible border which he usually strayed from.

"It was your mother if you must know."

The cold tone was back again and Draco bowed his head. There was another reason he wondered why the brunet was still with him. They were so different, two worlds, two sides of a coin. Only their shared feelings smoothed down the edges and grudges between them.

"I guess she was more than happy to help you."

"Won't you apologize?"

Draco stared at him.

"Apologize for what exactly?"

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"For what you were about to say!"

"But I _didn't_ say it!"

"You were _thinking _of it!"

Draco's jaw fell open in disbelief as he heard this. In a second his eyebrows went up and a malicious smile split his face.

"So what…Now I have to apologize for my _thoughts_?"-he hissed, looking like a shark which had tasted blood.

Harry couldn't stand his glare and turned a shoulder to him, averting his eyes. The blond closed the distance and hauled him around, trying to make him face him.

"_Answer _me! Must I say sorry for everything I think of!"

Harry kept avoiding his gaze and pursed his lips even tighter closed. Draco rammed him into the wall and his fingers dug in his biceps.

"ANSWER ME! If you're going to act macho, stand up for your words! Don't curl up like a little sissy, but _grow a bloody pair_!"

Harry was now thoroughly examining the floor and didn't move a muscle.

"She's my best friend."-his voice was eerily silent.-"What do you expect me to say."-his green eyes were so accusing that it hurt-"You overreacted"

Draco's whole body suddenly went limp and he sighed. He stood still for a few moments, then took an unsure step forward and buried his face in Harry's neck. Silence stretched and neither of them moved. Harry didn't pry Draco off, and the blond didn't move too.

"Go…Go buy wine and…I'll get dressed…We'll…We'll then…Imsorry"

The last part was so silent Harry barely caught it, but it was there. A little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he nodded, ungluing Draco from his body and checking his own pockets for money.

* * *

><p>Harry realized he had forgotten his keys as he stood in front of the front door. He pressed the door-bell and idly waited for Draco to grace him with his presence and open the door.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming"-he heard to come from the inside as he rang the bell again.

The light breeze of the May weather had cooled down his temper and he and his big Gryffindor heart (as Draco liked to say) had forgiven the blond. Being with Draco was like buying a stove-you enjoyed it, but there was always a possibility to get burnt.

Draco was going to behead him if he knew he was being compared to a muggle stove.

Harry heard the door open and he barely suppressed a giggle. Draco shot him a venomous glare, but the brunet was immune. His attention was now preoccupied with Draco's clothes-a simple oversized grey T-shirt and beige shorts. Blue socks bundled around his thin ankles and his hair was now let free from its gel prison.

The man harshly pulled the shopping bag from Harry's hands and marched into the darkness of the corridor. The golden thread still glinted and marked his path. Harry followed it after taking off his ragged trainers and leaving them next to Draco's polished leather shoes.

Draco heard the brunet walk into the kitchen, while he was dealing with the bag and the wine. Harry's giggle filled the silence and he whirled around, eyes narrowed.

"Will you stop cackling like a braindead idiot?"

Harry took two steps and plastered himself to the blond's back.

"But why, darling"-his voice was deep and supposedly seductive, but Draco felt the sarcastic tinge making its way out-"You're so sexy like that mmmmmm…"-Harry faked a groan so well Draco's muscles tightened-"And these socks…fuck, don't ever take them off."

The blond couldn't help, but laugh in his sleeve. He somehow turned around and faced a lust-faced Potter. Ah, but two could play this game. He toed off his right slipper and rubbed his foot against Harry's calf-one of his most insensitive places.

Draco was completely astonished by Harry's acting abilities. The Savior's lashes fluttered and he bit his lip, a moan rumbling deep in his throat.

"Fuck yes!"

Draco couldn't take it anymore and burst into a laughing fit, leaning to Harry as he giggled furiously. Harry followed him and they both stayed like that for a long time. If they stopped for a second, one of them burst into laughter again and pulled the other with him.

At the end, neither remembered what was so funny about it, but their cheeks were flushed and Draco's lashes were even wet with tears. Harry's heart sped up for a moment. He loved when he made Draco laugh, not _at_ him, but _with_ him. And not a malicious cackle, but a friendly and light-hearted laughter. The dimples on his cheeks made him look years younger and they erased every trace of the cold and composed Malfoy Harry once knew. The brunet couldn't stop himself and leaned in to kiss them.

Draco snorted and gently gripped Harry's shoulders. How it was possible, he might never know, but all the stress caused from his dumbass boss, the torn lining and the short row they had had trickled away and his shoulders eased, his mind cleared and a permanent smile conquered his features. Harry indeed was a wizard, but he possessed some other kind of magic, an ability to make you sure and safe, lighten your mood and make you smile like a total idiot over nothing.

"Come on, the food will go cold."

The brunet's calm deep voice gently snapped him out of his thoughts and he followed him to the dining room. Harry excused himself to go change his clothes and wash his hands, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. As soon as the brunet left the room Draco's smile faltered and died away.

"_There definitely _is_ something going on with him_."-he mused-"_He's stressed as well, but…why? Did his colleagues do something_?" The blond played with the folded napkin-"_He nearly burst into tears after a broken bottle…And I didn't see him cry even when Sarah passed away…" _Draco's throat clenched as he remembered their female golden retriever.

Harry walked into the room again, un-ironed green t-shirt and black shorts being his clothing.

"Going Slytherin, are we?"

A brilliant smile blossomed on his lips and he winked. It faltered, however, as Draco shot an unexpected question.

"Why are you so nervous?"

A frenzy of emotions clouded Harry's features. Unlike Draco, he hadn't mastered the art of hiding of his feelings, so the blond could read every emotion that ran trough the man's face.

"I'm not…why are you asking such things?"

The soft tone couldn't smooth down the sharp edge in his eyes. Draco walked to him; eyes set to be soothing and reassuring. Harry felt the dire need to retreat, but the persistent grey eyes held him. A palm smaller than his own cupped his cheek with the utmost care and a thumb stroked the light stubble along his edgy jaw.

"I…"-a heavy sigh ripped off the brunet's chest-"There's that case…with a muggle backslider…he…He attacks young blonds-no matter women or men, but…more than two thirds of his victims are men…"

For a second Draco's heart sank, the grave tone Harry used tripling the heaviness of the said. He stepped forward and nuzzled his face in the hem of Harry's t-shirt, his cheek pressing against his neck and jaw. Two strong arms wrapped tightly around him, a deep shiver running trough Harry's body.

"I'm going to be okay, I-"

"You tend to forget that a bullet flies faster than any spell"

Draco rather felt the vibrations of the brunet's voice, than heard it, but nodded. He leaned back, sharing a long, unmoving look with his lover. For anyone outside of their relationship, this could seem very strange, but it was perfectly normal for them. Any other pair would share words like "I'm worried about you", "I need you", even "I love you". Not them two. Both being raised with the wings of their verbal emotion-expressing clipped, they had great difficulties saying things like that.

However, they had evolved. A short gaze or a small stroke was enough for them to understand what the other was feeling. Draco deeply despised couples who felt the need to say 'I luff you, do you too?" a bajillon times a day.

Harry's stomach rumbled and broke the firm silence. A smile spread on Draco's face and he nodded off to the table.

"I hope you'll like what the chief has cooked this time"

The blond snorted and leaned over the table, lifting the lid of the plate he had seen the other carry. A mouthwatering scent overwhelmed his senses and he nearly choked with the sudden rush of saliva. Two dishes with equal portions occupied the plate. Both had chicken meat, richly dipped in sauce, boiled potatoes with fennel sprinkled on top, peas taking the rest of the space and a slice of white cheese perched on the edge.

Draco made a tortured whine and turned around to a perplexed Harry.

"Harry, today is my protein day! I can't…You-"

A deep scowl furrowed the man's brows.

"Draco! Are you still doing that stupid diet?"

The blond whined again as Harry nearly growled the words.

"You promised me to stop!"

"It's a harmless way of keeping fit, Harry! I-"

"_Harmless_?"-the brunet nearly screamed-"Draco, must I remind you what happened a week ago?"

A rush of shame made Draco bite his lip. Did they have to argue over this _again_?

"Harry, I…"-his voice was very quiet-"I just wanted to…It was my water day…"

"You _fainted_…"-Harry's voice was dead dry-"We were having sex and you fucking _fainted_."-His green eyes were burning-"You call this _harmless_!"-his voice rose once more-"What if I had mistaken the flutter of your lashes for pleasure? Hm?"

A painful silence stretched. Draco had his head bowed, feeling like he was five again and his father was scolding him. He could hear the heavy huffs Harry was making.

"Draco…"-the other man's voice was calmer and softer now, though the blond knew how much effort it demanded-"You are _perfect_. You are the most handsome man I've ever met. You don't need any fucked-up diets to be beautiful. I'll…"-his voice faltered for a second-" I'll love you even if you had a pimple or two, or a slight belly."-he waved with his hands-"Fuck, even if you were fat I'd still love you."

The blond made some incoherent sound and worried his lower lip. A hand, strong and calloused, lifted his chin and a second after two thin lips met his. His eyes fell shut and he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck without a second thought. The kiss was needy and nearly desperate. Draco's heart skipped a beat. Their lips detached with a silent pop and they quietly took their places. Harry handed Draco his dish and respectively took his.

"Bon appetite"

Draco was about to start eating, but he noticed something. A small pink square in the middle of the now empty plate. He looked up at the brunet, who was nonchalantly pouring himself some wine, then back at the square. He stretched a hand and took it…

…just to find out what exactly it was. A condom.

"As far as I remember, your favourite kind…"

The blond stared at the other man, his gaze being met with a very unique, remember-my-name-you'll-be-screaming-it-later gaze. Harry rarely showed his Slytherin side, so the little smile that curled his lips while he was drinking the wine and the nearly seductive stare still felt strange to Draco. It didn't stop him from feeling a pleasant shiver run down his spine, mind you.

"Is this…with the...and…?"

Harry placed the glass back on the table, nodding. His lips had gotten redder by the wine and his whole being radiated that subtle dominance and lust that made Draco's toes curl in his blue socks.

Harry was capable of being an insufferable brat, but he was good at exactly three very important things. Soothing, cooking and sex. Draco doubted the Weaslette had taught him anything, and he was Harry's only other lover. So it must've been some God-given gift, which (on special occasions) combined with the rimmed, tingling-lubricant covered condoms, drove Draco to the best spine-arching, toe-curling, neighbour-irritating orgasms he had ever had.

As if having read his thoughts, Harry's deep, nearly drawling voice interrupted them:

"Don't think I need enchantments to drive you _there_…"-Draco's breath quickened, because he felt the faint ghosts of sensations of the last 'there'-"I can do the same with just two fingers…If you remember"

A deep blush flooded his cheeks as he _did_ remember. He had writhed like a dirty slut, pushing back on Harry's bending fingers and begging for _more_. His traitorous memory reminded him their first time too-hard, bareback, against the wall, groaning and biting and pushing…

Harry noted with a deep delight the way Draco slipped into thoughts, his eyes fluttering closed and his back just slightly arching. The man shifted in his chair and his cheeks, lips and ears had reddened up a tad bit, Harry noticed. He couldn't help it when a nearly feral grin tugged at the corners of his mouth-Draco was already _hard_.

"Um…What did my mother say…When you met her…"

Draco hated his voice for faltering like this, a pitch higher than he had wanted it to be.

"Oh…Well, I thought I had woken her up, but she was just drinking her tea. She invited me in and…I asked her for help…"-Harry poked at a potato with his fork and chewed it, then kept on-"She said she missed you since you moved in with me here."

A flare of guilt tamed down Draco's lust in a moment. He did miss his mother too, but his busy schedule and the great distance between them had proven it hard to keep in touch.

"I was thinking of visiting her this Saturday"-he admitted, his voice noticeably calmer now. He noticed he was still holding the condom and let it drop on the table.

Harry suddenly giggled again and gazed at a very confused blond.

"Did I say something funny, because I don't remember doing so?"

Harry shook his head and waited for the uprising tide of laughter to pass by.

"Ooh, no, you didn't…But I guess your mom really misses you, because I caught her looking through old photos of you…You were such a sweet toddler!"

Disbelief widened the slytherin's eyes, then shame made him shield them with a palm and look away from Harry, his elbow perched on the table.

"Don't tell me you saw…"

"Well, I used the short moment while she was away for some reason and browsed trough the photos."-The brunet grinned-"How did you turn into the snobbish brat I met at Madam Malkin's, I'll never understand. You were much better when you were sucking on your _toe,_ or missing a front tooth and grinning despite that."

Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands. This couldn't be happening. But no, Harry just had to keep on.

"I must say you were a very sweet kid, especially when you were hugging that dragon plush"

A second groan tore from Draco's chest and he finally unshielded his eyes:

"Mister Nap-nap…Oh God…"

Harry couldn't keep himself anymore and burst into badly contained laughter. To imagine someone such as Draco, rolling into a fluffy blanket and nibbling at a plush named Mister Nap-nap was too much to bear.

Draco's scowl helped him stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Draco, but…I don't have childhood photos and…It's like feeling the same emotions I would feel if I was looking at _my_ album"

Draco nodded understandingly and mashed at the peas to sooth himself down.

"These are unofficial photos…My mother probably took them while father was away, because he wouldn't have tolerated such mushiness and affection…"

"Um…speaking of your father…"

Draco's spine straightened in an instant and he stared intensely at Harry.

"He…We kind of encountered on my way out…He…"-the brunet bit his lip-"…sort of lost it…_Again_."

The blond huffed and sighed deeply. His father had gone mad when he and Harry had gone public about their relationship…The man, no matter being of age and battered after Azkaban, had destroyed half of the Mansion with his magic and the other half with his physical strength while chasing Harry. Then he had disowned Draco.

"Did he do…anything to you?"

"He nearly blew my head off…"

The blond fretfully stared at Harry's face, searching for any damage.

"Not _that_ head…Hm…"

A shudder ran trough Draco's body. But disowned or not, he still had some respect towards his father.

"You…He needs time…He"

"It's been four years since we've been together, well yes, okay, three since he knows! It's more than enough!"

Draco hung his head and nodded. The rest of the dinner passed either in silence or in small-talks. But now, as his mind was free from the dialogue, the gear-wheels in his head ticked. Fancy dinner, special-time condom…His birthday had already passed and Harry's was far away. There hadn't been any news for promotions or anything. Then _why_? Why did Harry risk encountering with his father and doing everything? He felt that the brunet had given him just half of the truth when he had been asked about why was he so nervous.

His heart sank. He now remembered Adele, one of his colleagues, and her story. Yesterday she was very upset because her boyfriend had taken her to a restaurant, they had had great sex and then he had broken up with her, explaining that he had done all that to buffer the shock. So…this was Harry's way of saying farewell…

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't read people very well, but even a blind man could see the fear and helplessness lacing trough Draco's face. His blank stare was pinned at the corner of his dish and he almost mechanically lifted his fork and ate. The brunet shifted and thought of asking him what's wrong, but he decided against it. Draco tended to drift away sometimes, thinking about the past.<p>

"_What am I going to do? Disowned, homeless…even my job depends on Harry's word…_"-the blond's stomach clenched and he could barely take yet another bite-"_Why…Is there anyone else? Or have I become a burden…Four years are a lot of time…maybe he grew tired of me…_" He felt that indescribable feeling when he was about to cry. "_Maybe…maybe I'll be able to…convince him to…keep being friends…He…he might agree…he…if he's bothering to do all of this, then he maybe still doesn't hate me…Just delicately prying me off…yes…_"

After dinner Harry led Draco to the wide sofa and they both lay down, turning the TV on. Harry noted how desperately the other curled into his embrace and how tensed he was. He again thought of asking him, but the words refused to go out so neither of them spoke for a long time…

"Are you breaking up with me?"

It had been so silent and so unexpected, that the brunet was ready to dismiss it as a sound illusion, if it wasn't Draco's intense stare and his shaking voice. He stood speechless for a few moments, then he replied:

"Draco…are you…_nuts_?"

The blond chewed on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed and looking so vulnerable that a gust of wind could break him.

"T-the dinner and the…"

"Why would I act like this, if I'm going to dump you?"

The blond's lip quivered and he ran a shaking hand trough his hair:

"Well, Adele and…I know…I'm horrible, I'll-I"

All the plied stress and nervousness finally broke Draco down. He leaned in and nuzzled his face in Harry's neck, sobbing.

Harry thought that this day couldn't go any worse. He now had his lover crying and muttering something incoherent, firmly convinced he was going to be dumped. The brunet wrapped his arms around Draco and started whispering sweet nonsense. The blond just kept shaking his head and gasped something unintelligible. After a few painfully long minutes, the man relaxed and stopped sobbing. He lifted his face and looked at Harry, his lashes wet and his bottom lip still quivering. The Savior leaned in and kissed is briefly.

"S-so…you're not…

"Of course I'm not, silly!"

"Then w-why?"

"Why what?"

"The dinner, the condom…why?"

Harry smiled softly and wiped Draco's cheeks with his palm.

"You'll see…Now relax, because I don't want to fuck a weeping heap."

Draco blinked, nodded and exhaled heavily. He lay back on Harry's chest and cursed himself for his stupidity. Relief flooded his being and he sighed contently, ignoring Harry's "You're such a scaremonger".

"You act like you're preggers. Only a pregnant woman can go though such a storm of mood-swings."-as Draco didn't say a word, Harry's tone went dead on serious-"You're not pregnant, right?"

The brunet grunted and huffed as a bony elbow found its way to his ribs and stomach. He patted Draco's head to soothe him down and the TV quickly snatched their attention…

* * *

><p>At first Harry made his strokes along Draco's neck and body (as far as he reached) soothing, but then he gradually put a new meaning behind them. He vaguely tracked what was happening on the TV-it was the pilot episode of something called "Queer as Folk". Draco seemed genuinely interested at it, since the main character turned out to look very much like him. As the scenes on the TV started gaining more and more sexual feeling behind them (a second character appeared, not much alike Harry, but they still had stylized likeness), Draco grew warmer and restless. Harry's touches and the TV seemed to flare something inside him.<p>

Draco rolled on his back, needing to ease the pressure in his crotch. What was on the telly wasn't _porn_, but it came borderline close. He shifted again, eyes stuck to the screen-things had started getting interesting and his hand slowly crept down his groin and started stroking. His neck was bared, since he was still watching, and Harry's calloused fingers teased the sensitive skin, sending thrills down his body, right into the hardness into his shorts.

The brunet was now concentrated on his lover, but he did turn his gaze to the TV when Draco groaned silently and arched his back.

"You'd love to be in his place, wouldn't you?"-he crooned, smirking. If there was anything that the blond would sell his soul for, it was rimming.

A panted "Mhhhm" confirmed his question and the blond shamelessly slipped his fingers in his shorts, moaning. Harry's own erection strained quite uncomfortably and Draco's constant shifting didn't help much.

The Slytherin felt he was burning. He hastily shot up and tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Almost instantly he felt a mouth fasten on his neck and two hands roaming over his bared torso. He turned his face around and started kissing Harry's jaw and the corner of his lips. The brunet leaned back, pulling his lover with him. Draco turned fully around and kissed Harry hard, his own back arching as his hands roamed along his sides.

One of the things Harry adored was Draco's plasticity. He arched and curved his body as if he was a snake, never stopping still in one place. And now with his lips pressed against Harry's, kissing and lapping with his tongue, his body felt like quicksilver beneath his fingers. In one moment he was pressing his hips down, rubbing his hard-on against the brunet's and in the next his chest was firmly pressed against Harry's.

"Oh oh oh, going commando, are we?"

Draco grinned slyly as Harry slid his shorts down. He leaned in and started kissing and biting his neck, smirking as he felt the other's palms roughly cupping his bum. Harry's neck was incredibly sensitive, something he had never suspected before dating him, and he loved taking full advantage of that 'weakness'. He heard and _felt _the moans the man voiced and it sent a thrill down his spine. Harry's hands still greedily kneaded his buttocks, then they moved down to feel his thighs.

"Mmm, I don't like this positioning…"

Draco had planned on riding the brunet, but he complied with the shifting and turning, because he didn't want Harry's mouth to be occupied with explaining why he didn't like this pose, when it could be kissing him. He lay on his back, Harry towering over him. The brunet quickly tugged his shorts off, leaving Draco clad only in the 'sexy' blue socks. He leaned in, pulling the blond into a sloppy messy kiss; tongues twisting just like hands were touching. The Slytherin crimpled up Harry's t-shirt and his palms spread wide, feeling and touching smooth dark skin, thumbs teasing hard nipples and fingers following that sexy deep crease that had formed in the midst of his lover's wide back.

Someone pressed the remote accidentally and the TV turned off, then the little device fell down on the floor, laying forgotten. Harry leaned back, lifting Draco's legs and placing them on his shoulders. His clothing was laying sprawled on the floor, but he be damned, he couldn't remember taking it off. The little blond hairs on Draco's calves tickled his jaw and he grinned. Draco's eyes were half-open, pupils dilated to the stage of impossible and his lips- red, glistening with saliva and partly open.

"I won't come by your stare, if you're going to experiment-don't"

The brunet's grin grew wider. Draco's voice was slightly higher, as if even his vocal cords were tight with anticipation. The Gryffindor leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss, then trailed butterfly kisses along his jaw, sucking on his neck, then biting his collarbone. Draco started making small whining noises at the back of his throat and shifted, trying to rub his erection somewhere, _anywhere_, as long as it resulted in pleasure.

"O-oh God!"

That was the only coherent thing he could produce, when Harry started licking and sucking his erect nipple. The brunet started kissing lower, delighted when a slight tremor of pleasure rippled Draco's muscles. The heat became really intense, the blond's whole body burning with pleasure and anticipation. Harry reached Draco's navel and shortly after-the head of his cock. The blond groaned and closed his eyes when his lover started laying open-mouthed, sucking kisses along his hard dick. The brunet laughed breathily when he felt fingers twisting in his hair. Harry took his time teasing Draco's balls and then gently bit on his sensitive thigh. He could feel his lover arching and moaning shamelessly, a slight red flush spreading over his skin. Now, for the grand finale…

Harry moved his face closer to Draco's hole and with a dark chuckle breathed out. His lover tensed and whimpered, his hole puckering even more.

"Potter!"-his voice was strained-"Just do it!"

The brunet really wanted to tease him some more, but as he had learnt with pain-Draco didn't find it sexy at all. He darted his tongue out and laid it flat against his lover's entrance. Draco jumped and groaned, pushing himself closer to Harry. A mewling sound escaped his throat as his lover sucked and then pushed the tip of his tongue in.

The brunet doubled his efforts and his own cock twitched when he heard Draco's restless groan and sigh. He lifted his head just for a second and a smile viciously tugged at the corners of his mouth. Draco looked marvelously. His head was tossed back with his hair sprawled over the dark pillow. Harry moved in closer and slowly licked the blond's cock from base to tip. He chuckled when he saw his Adam's apple bobbing. The brunet took his lover in his mouth, just slightly teasing the head and sucking ever so subtly.

"Harry!"

Draco hated himself for how weak he sounded. But he really needed it. Something more than teasing licks and kisses. Wave of heat washed over him as he imagined the thing he always felt when Harry penetrated him. He opened his eyes just a bit and saw Potter staring at him, green eyes dark with lust and oh God, fully naked, sweaty and _hard_. His breath caught in his throat.

Draco's back arched on its own will and his toes curled yet again. Just the _thought_ of what awesome sex awaited him made him feel like he would come.

"Ah, no!"-Harry leaned in and cupped his balls in his palm, pulling down. It eased the coiling pleasure and tension in Draco's belly and pulled him back from the edge.

Harry crawled closer, towering over the blond and leaned in to his ear. Draco shuddered from the slight bite on his earlobe.

"Now do tell me…What do you want me to do?"

The blond swallowed and his brow furrowed:

"Wha-what?"

The other man laid a biting kiss on Draco's neck and murmured:

"Oh, come on…Guide me…What should I do?"-his voice was low and teasing, a false innocence creeping in.

The penny finally dropped for Draco and he shifted a little, clawing his fingers at Harry's back.

"I want you…"

Harry bit Draco's jaw and then thoroughly sucked on his upper neck so everyone would see his markings.

"I"-Draco made a sigh like noise and arched his back, pressing against his lover-"Fuck me"-He twisted his head around and started kissing Harry's neck, wanting to predispose him into finally driving his goddamned cock in. He was getting angry now.

"How?"

Draco growled in frustration and strained his muscles, flipping Harry over. They both landed on the floor, the remote fiercely jabbing into the blond's knee. He wanted to wipe off that irritating grin on the fool's face. There, a proof Harry lived with the mere purpose of vexing him.

Harry wanted to laugh. Well, that desire subdued when he fell from the couch, but still. Draco had the most adorable pout on his face, hair mussed and sticking in all directions, chest heaving and face flushed. The brunet found Draco's short temper lovely at times.

"You fucking ram your dick home, you dimwit!"

The brunet grinned-that was enough torture for now.

"Well, bring the condom then, what are you waiting for?"

To his surprise Draco jumped up as if stung and headed towards the table where they had dined. Harry got up with a grunt and followed him. It still felt strange though, walking with your cock hard.

Draco quickly snatched the rubber and swiftly turned around, ramming into Harry. An unexpected hard kiss and Harry had him stepping backwards. The blond closed his eyes and bound his arms around his lover's neck. He felt Harry's magic and heard a shattering clatter. Two large palms cupped his thighs and lifted him on the table, which was surprisingly empty.

The blond leaned back, pulling Harry with him. The kiss was heavy with promise, with lust and need and his legs automatically fell into their familiar places on Harry's pointy hips.

"Gimme that"

Draco obediently dropped the rubber in Harry's hand and bit his bottom lip as a thanks.

After a short bristle and shifting, Draco was breathless. He drooped flat on the table, lids fluttering as he felt himself being penetrated. His lips just barely brushed against his lover's and he softly moaned with every little thrust, until he felt Harry was completely home. A powerful rush of satisfaction and desire flooded him and he groaned.

* * *

><p>Ms Clark was a very calm elderly woman. She and her sixteen cats lived in a not very tall block and she liked it. The view was lovely. The walls were very thin, and that wouldn't have been a problem, if…<p>

"Oooh! These little sinful bastards again!"-she hissed. Her feeble hands took the remote and she frantically pressed a button until Esmeralda and Suarez on the telly were shouting, no matter they were actually supposed to be whispering under the oak. It didn't deafen the moans and the whines coming from the wall behind her narrow back, though.

She shooed a fat cat from her lap and turned around, banging her wrinkled fist against the wall. "Quit it this instant!"-her pitched voice over shouted both the telly and the noisy lovers.-"God damn you, you perverts!"

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know he could both fuck someone and laugh at the same time.<p>

"I think...mm…We will soon be visited by Ms. Clark."

Draco grunted in response and laughed. It wasn't going to be the first visit anyway.

"Should I moan louder?"

"Of course, darling"

Oh, how much did Harry love sex with that noisy prat.

* * *

><p>The blond breathed heavily, his whole body heated and taut. Harry was ruthlessly aiming at his sweet spot and damn, he aimed right. Draco hungrily devoured his lips and his fingers dug in his sweaty back. Harry grunted and sloppily kissed his neck. God, it was brilliant. The sway of their hot bodies, the marvelous tension coiling in their midsections, the awareness of each other. Oh, he was close…<p>

* * *

><p>Ms. Clark cringed as two nearly simultaneous moans ripped the stale air in her living room. She bit her lower lip and went on to search the Bible, the book that would settle her disgust.<p>

* * *

><p>They were both panting, bodies still trembling from the awesome orgasm. Draco whined softly and shifted, his back slightly hurting from the not very comfortable pose. Harry moved, slipped out of his lover and helped him into a sitting position. Draco's spine straightened though, as his sore bum took all his weight.<p>

"Ouch"

"I was gentle"

"Yeah, right."

Harry leaned in and kissed his nose's tip. Draco, as always, blushed and shied away from the caress. The brunet laughed, but it sounded nervous. Draco dared an inspecting look at him, well as inspecting as one could muster after such a great lovemaking. Harry looked like he had just remembered he had to be beheaded as soon as he had climaxed.

"Harry…?"

The man in question swallowed and raked a hand through his damp hair, trying to look casual. Draco knew him better than that-he always did this when he was restless.

"Could you wait here…?"

His voice was silent and fretful, which made Draco restless too. Now what?

His eyes followed Harry's back as he walked out of the room. The blond leaned forward, so he could see what was happening in the living room. Harry had knelt next to his shorts and was searching for something in his pocket. The man got up, but quickly bent his hand behind his back, so Draco didn't see what he was holding.

"_A pocket knife, so he can kill you_"-a sarcastic voice mused as Harry came closer. Draco leaned down, trying to take his ridiculous blue socks off. Both the voice and Draco stopped though, when the brunet-face worried and hands shaking-got down to his knee and lifted his hand up.

Draco's breath hitched and his heart hammered so loud he thought he would collapse when he saw the little velvet covered box.

"Um Draco…Will you….?"

THE END


End file.
